


No Such Thing

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been sightings of a legendary creature reported, so naturally Torchwood must investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepy_shetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/gifts).



> Written for creepy_shetan’s comment_fic prompt ‘author's choice, any, there's no such thing as...’

“This is a bloody waste of time,” Owen grumbled sourly. He hated the countryside and just wanted to get back to civilisation.

“There’ve been more than a dozen sightings in this area,” Jack stated firmly. “We’ve seen some of what’s out there so we have to take the reports seriously, just in case. It could be a stranded alien for all we know.”

“Yeah, right,” Owen sneered. “Anyone lost a Wookie?”

“There are legends the world over, Owen,” Ianto pointed out. “After some of the things we’ve dealt with, I’d have thought you’d be more open-minded.”

“Don’t be daft. There’s no such thing as Bigfoot, and even if there was, we wouldn’t find one in Wales of all places!”

A deep voice rumbled behind him.

“I beg to differ.”

Owen turned and swallowed hard, staring up at the eight-foot tall, very hairy man-like creature.

“Um, o-kay, maybe I was a little hasty…”

It smiled, showing way too many teeth, and held out something resembling a 3-D map. “Hi! I don’t suppose you guys could give me directions to Caesneb Major, could ya? I think I took a wrong turn somewhere around Betelgeuse.”

Ianto smirked. “Lost tourist.” He looked at Jack. “You owe me twenty quid; pay up!”

Sighing, Jack reached into his pocket for his wallet.

Owen sat down on the nearest rock and put his head in his hands. One of these days, working for Torchwood was going to drive him nuts, if it hadn’t already. He suspected it was already too late for the rest of them.

The End


End file.
